Only reminds me of you
by sassygirl93
Summary: Mai's feelings before, during and after Zuko's agni kai. Songfic on Only Reminds me of you Its somewhat Maiko but its more on the regrest and descisions Mai made. ONESHOT


**Only Reminds Me of You**

"…And suffering will be your teacher!" Fire Lord Ozai shouted these last words as he blasted fire into Prince Zuko's face. The poor prince had let go of all royal formalities and _begged _his father not to fight him.

In the unseen sidelines, a fire nation noble girl, Mai watched the scene with heartbreak in her eyes. Suddenly, flashbacks began fading into her mind

"_Mai, this is for you…a gift from me" Prince Zuko turned red as he gave the younger girl a necklace. _

"_Thank you!" The girl blushed_

_**I see you beside me**_

_**It's only a dream**_

_**A vision of what used to be**_

Mai knew what was to come next. It was utterly predictable. Ozai didn't want Zuko on the throne as Fire Lord. But the girl didn't think so. She thought Zuko was worthy. He was gentle yet with an edge.

No one dared to come near the prince as he fell down to his knees. Mai felt tears dripping from her eyes as she watched her childhood friend suffering in the will of his own father. Mai wanted to go near but was rooted to the spot. It was a choice between honor and love

_**The laughter, the sorrow**_

_**Pictures in time**_

_**Fading to memory**_

Mai had to admit Zuko was more of a friend that Azula. She also had to confess that she sometimes used Azula's sleepovers to spy on Zuko. Now, she knew that the prince was as good as banished.

_"Tag! You're "it" Zuko!" Mai laughed as she slapped Zuko's shoulder._

_The prince smiled. He was having fun amidst the sorrow of her mother being gone_

Yet, Mai wished it was a dream. Later on she knew Azula would force her to forget everything about Zuko. But how could she forget a boy who saved her life?

Mai ran out from the arena. She would run away. Away from everything. She would let the memories go away. She would let the prince go. But little did she know that years from that day, she would regret it

**3 years later**

_**How could I ever let you go?**_

_**Is it too late to let you know?**_

"It's all a memory" Mia thought as she scanned Ba Sing Se with her assassin eyes.

Too much has happened over the past 3 years. She ran away to New Ozai in order to start a new life. But wherever she went, the thought of a young prince would always enter her mind

_**Chorus:**_

_**I tried to run from your side**_

_**But each place I hide**_

_**It only reminds me of you**_

_**When I turn out all the lights**_

_**Even the night**_

_**It only reminds me of you**_

No one understood her feelings except for herself. She was in a battle between honor and love. Fire Nation or Happiness? Zuko was as she predicted years ago banished for good. Mai didn't even come to see his ship off. All she knew was that General Iroh had accompanied him

At first, it wasn't banishment. Zuko could come back if he could fine the avatar. But that was as good as being banished. No one has seen the avatar for centuries. The most impossible task has been set for the prince

_**I needed my freedom**_

_**That's what I thought**_

_**But I was a fool to believe**_

For months Mai had thought that New Ozai had been good for her. She thought she needed to start a new life. Her father had brainwashed her to it too. But she realized it was cowardly to run from her past. She felt silly for running away.

She needed adventure. That's why when Azula and Ty Lee came to New Ozai, She agreed. Not only would she find adventure, but when they found Zuko, she would face him with courage

_**My heart breaks**_

_**While you cried**_

_**Rivers of tears**_

_**But I was too blind to see**_

_**Everything we've been through before**_

_**Now it means so much more, yeah**_

_**(Chorus)**_

"Mai, come on, it's getting dark!" Ty Lee called. Mai followed the acrobat into the woods and then to camp. When she looked at Azula and her evil eyes, she regretted everything and she realized she had made a mistake

She remembered the prince crying. When the first tear fell from his eyes, which signaled that he was stripped off his princely dignities. Royalties' were not supposed to cry nor show any emotion of defeat especially in public.

So the prince sobbed and sobbed. Mai thought it was pretty sweet that he cried. Most people like Azula liked strong men who wouldn't break a tear. Mai thought of the opposite

She knew what she should have done. She should have run over to the prince's side and embraced him with her arms. She had chosen nobility instead of love. That was the biggest mistake she ever made. She could have been banished but she would have been happy if that happened. At least she was with Zuko.

Soon, she tried to remember every waking moment she had with Zuko. She treasured them because she knew memories were the only thing she has of him.

But was it too late?

_**Only you**_

_**Please come back to me**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**Oh can't you see...?**_

_**How could I ever let you go?**_

_**Is it too late to let you know?**_

"We have the Earth Kingdom!" Princess Azula announced "With the help of an old friend!"

Azula moved over to let them see a familiar person. But he wasn't the childhood friend they knew. He was a taller, more mature Zuko.

"_This is my chance…I'm gonna let him know I regret all of this!" _Mai thought

Ty Lee congratulated Zuko on his wise choice then everyone including Zuko looked at Mai for her reaction

"Hey Mai!" The prince turned slightly red while he said that

"Hey!" Mai cheerfully said. Suddenly, tears ran down her cheeks as she raced to Zuko and embraced him just as she should have done years ago. And the prince didn't pull back!

**XX…XX…XX**

I hope you all like this! And if you aren't familiar with the song, look it up in  and search for the music video of "Only reminds me of you"

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
